Black as Night
by frostmoon13
Summary: Friendships and experiences are the root of memories. As an adult and the world's greatest swordsman, Hawk Eye Mihawk has many. Some memories leave a mark on the ones who they belong to. Some change their lives forever. That's what Mihawk thinks every time he picks up his sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first time writing a... well, sad story. **

**I've read a lot of fanfics where Mihawk is a single father, or the grown up. I haven't seen any fics where he's a kid. **

**This is the fanfic of a young Mihawk. **

**I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. Only my OC. **

Prologue

It was another dull, grey evening on Gloom island. Dracule Mihawk sat in his large, comfy chair, reading a newspaper and holding a glass of wine. He was enjoying the time alone. He had barely had time to himself in the past two years. However, now that Roronoa and that odd ghost girl had left, the place was almost silent.

As Mihawk took a sip of his wine, he felt an overwhelming sensation, almost like a wave of nausea. He dropped his glass, and it shattered when it hit the floor. "Urg..." Mihawk groaned. He lifted up his hand to rub his forehead, but froze. His hand was covered in blood.

Mihawk blinked hard. It must have been the wine. He had only had a sip, though.

Another image flashed through his mind. Another wave of dizziness.

He stared at his sword, Yoru. It was propped against the side of the chair, it's black blade shining eerily in the light of the chandelier overhead.

"That's right." he sighed. "It was today, wasn't it?"

He picked up his sword. Staring into it's midnight blade, he said, "It's odd how these things happen... Tsubasa."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own One Piece, only my OC. **

Chapter 1

(Thirty-two years earlier)

"Mihawk! Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

Mihawk rubbed his eyes. _Damn..._ he thought. _I slept in again. Why does that old bat have to wake me up by that infernal shouting?_

He dragged himself out of bed, pulled on his workout shirt and pants, and walked into the kitchen.

His parents were both there. His mom was at the stove, cooking eggs. Everything about her was rigid. Her black hair was tied in a hard knot at the back of her head, her dress didn't have a single wrinkle, and she looked like she hadn't smiled in years.

His dad was almost the opposite of his mom. He was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. His sandy hair was long and carefree, his pants were large and baggy, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"'Morning, son." he said. "You have a good night's sleep?"

"Never mind that!" his mother snapped. "Grab your breakfast and go! I don't want calls from the school saying you showed up late again."

Mihawk sighed. Some parents. One was alright, but the other was a witch. He grabbed a piece of toast and marched out the door.

Mihawk pretty much had to run to get to school on time. He rounded a corner and there it was. The school, which also doubled as a dojo. It was a long, low building, made mostly of bamboo, with bamboo curtains over the doors. Both academic and swordsmanship classes were taught by the best swordsman in the west blue, Alestar Shinn.

Mihawk dropped in his seat just as the clock struck eight. He realised he hadn't picked a shinai out of the barrel in the entry hall. It was too late to go and get it.

Everyone looked at him. "Hey, Mihawk." Koon, the kid who sat in front of him said, twisting around in his seat. "Did you hear the rumor?"

Mihawk raised an eyebrow. "What rumor? Not another rumor of another sword master in the area?"

Koon grinned. "No. There's supposed to be a new student coming." he said. "And get this! It's a girl!"

Mihawk rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." he scoffed. "Like that would ever happen. I'm not even sure girls are allowed to study here. Most girls don't normally study swordsmanship."

Koon sighed. "Well, it would explain why it's five minutes after eight and class hasn't started yet."

Mihawk grabbed Koon by the collar, and said. "Hold it! That gives me an idea."

Mihawk got out of his seat and ran down the hall. He decided to use this opportunity to grab a shinai. He made it to the end of the hallway without any followers. He grabbed a shinai, and darted back to the classroom. He wasn't looking where he was going, and he nearly collided with someone. This someone was slightly built, with something large strapped to his back. "Sorry!" Mihawk called as he passed.

When he got back to the classroom, he found that class had already started. His sensei was at the front of the class, smiling at him. "Hello Mihawk." he said. "I understand you were in a bit of a hurry this morning. No harm done. Take a seat."

Everyone laughed.

Mihawk went to his seat at the back of the class, his face bright red.

"As I was saying," Shinn said. "We have a new student joining us today. Please give her a warm welcome."

Koon turned in his seat and winked at Mihawk. "Told you..." he said.

"Shut up, Koon." Mihawk growled.

"Quiet!" Shinn said sharply. "Come in!" he called.

All eyes shifted to the door as it opened. In walked a short, slight girl. She was about Mihawk's age, eleven, maybe a year younger. She wore the school uniform, a black workout shirt and black workout pants with a red belt, even though they were huge on her. Her blood-red hair was cut choppy, and tied in small braids. Her eyes were a violent shade of green. On her back was a really long... Something. It was about seven feet long, so she wore it on an angle. She looked at the class with a smile.

"Hey..." she said. "I'm Tsu. I look forward to working with you all."

"What kind of a name is Tsu?" Koon whispered to Mihawk. Mihawk's response was, "Don't be rude."

Shinn sighed. "All right Tsu. Take the seat next to Mihawk, please. Now, let's get started."

Tsu made her way down the aisle, and sat down beside him. She didn't take whatever was off her back. She just adjusted it so it stuck out until it nearly scraped Mihawk's leg across the aisle.

Before Shinn started the lesson, he said, "Mihawk, please show Tsu around for the day."

Mihawk nodded. He nodded to Tsu, who smiled and shrugged. The neckline of her shirt slipped over her shoulder when she did that.

Mihawk bit back a laugh as he realised her uniform was as small as they came. "So," he said, fiddling with his pen. "Nice to meet you." Tsu adjusted her collar, and said, "Ditto."

_Ditto?! _Mihawk thought. _What's up with her? _

* * *

Their history lesson was the most interesting Mihawk had ever been to. The subject was 'the ancient peoples of the Grand Line'. Shinn was just saying how the indigenous people on Gloom island would attack the Muggy kingdom palace after it was founded by Brandy Wests, when Tsu raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Sensei, but that's not right."

Everyone stared at her. Shinn looked at her coolly. "And what makes you think that, Tsu?" he asked.

All eyes turned to Tsu. Mihawk had to admit he was impressed. No one challenged Shinn, ever.

The whole class stared at her in nervous anticipation, waiting for the scene.

It was something Mihawk had seen before, and he hated it.

"You must be an authority on Grand Line history, Tsu, if you know so much." Shinn said.

Tsu gave him an equally cool stare. "I know because I used to _live_ there." she said. "The indigenous tribes helped found Muggy Kingdom. The explorers and indigenous people only broke out into civil war because of business trouble."

The entire class gaped at her. "Y-you're from the Grand Line?" Koon asked. "I heard the greatest swordsman in the world lives there!"

"Have you ever seen a real pirate crew?" Brev, a short, stocky boy asked.

"Have you ever seen the world's greatest swordsman?" Norm, a thin and scruffy haired boy asked.

Tsu rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, and no." she said. "You talk about me meeting the world's greatest swordsman as if it could happen to anyone. The grand line is a huge sea. It may be small compared to other oceans, but it's still a big place. It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

Koon leaned over to Tsu and said, "Why did you want to leave and come here?"

Tsu frowned. "Because. Gloom island is in the middle of a civil war. Has been for almost a year. I didn't want to get caught up in that."

Koon fell silent after that.

Mihawk sighed. The Grand Line... That was where he was going to go someday... He would travel along there and become the world's greatest swordsman. "What's the Grand Line like anyway?" he asked. Tsu opened her mouth to answer, when Shinn interrupted them. "Now that that's all cleared up, maybe we can continue with the lesson. Tsu, if you wish to point out another flaw in the textbook, please feel free."

* * *

After history class was swordsmanship. Mihawk's favourite class. He was supposed to show Tsu the rules of the dojo, and all that. "C'mon." he said. "I'll show you around a bit before we have to be in the dojo."

Tsu nodded and followed him. Mihawk noticed when she was standing beside him that she was about his height. He blushed, straightened himself up a bit, and walked along with his head held high.

The dojo of the school was probably the oldest, but most loved, area of the school. The bamboo floorboards creaked and groaned whenever stepped on, and the old posters on the walls were almost illegible due to fading.

Mihawk happily inhaled the sweet scent of hard work in the air.

When class started, Mihawk looked up at the notice board. It was a sparring day! "Yes!" he said.

Tsu looked at the board. "I suppose I'll be fighting you, uhhh..." Mihawk turned around and looked her in the eyes. She frowned, thinking. Her eyes made him feel nervous.

"You never introduced yourself." she said.

"Oh! Dracule Mihawk." he said, holding out his hand.

Tsu took it.

Mihawk winced at her grip.

"I'm..." she looked like she was pondering whether or not to tell him something. She lowered her voice. "I'm Sora D. Tsubasa."

Mihawk raised his eyebrows. "So you're-"

"Shh!" she snapped. "You can call me Tsubasa."

Mihawk nodded, his curiosity running wild. Questions were spinning in his mind. Why wouldn't Tsubasa tell them her full name? Why would she tell him? What did it have to do with the grand line? Why-

"Mihawk! Tsu!" Shinn called. "You two will spar first."

Mihawk pulled himself out of his daze. He had to focus.

The two of them stood at opposite ends of the dojo. Mihawk noticed that Tsubasa was still carrying the thing on her back. "Do you want to take that off before we start?" he asked.

Tsubasa shook her head. "I'll be more than okay." she said, smirking.

"Poor Tsu..." Koon said. "Mihawk's the best in the class. She'll be sent flying."

"Fight!"

Mihawk opened the match with a basic move. No sense in overexerting himself until he'd gaged his opponent's strength. He did a basic slash to the neck. Tsubasa's move surprised him. She moved only slightly, just enough to avoid his strike, then, she caught him with a tap to the chest.

"Point!" shouted Shinn.

Mihawk stared at Tsubasa. She had barely even blinked, and she had slipped under his guard so easily. "I've never seen a sword held so gently, or with such grace." he said, just loud enough that she could hear him. Tsubasa smirked. "There's hardly any strength in swordplay based on brute strength."

Mihawk decided he would up the ante, catch her off guard. He struck at her head, then quickly changed it to a stab to the gut. Tsubasa, however, whipped around behind him, using her momentum to amplify the power in her strike to his knee, then hit him in the forehead.

"Match!" shouted Shinn. "The fight goes to Tsu!"

The room went quiet.

"She beat Mihawk..." Koon said, his eyes wide. "That's incredible..."

"Her fighting style is so different..."

"How did she get under his guard like that?"

"How could a girl beat Mihawk...?"

Mihawk stood up, bowed to Shinn, then Tsubasa, then went to sit down.

Tsubasa flopped down next to him. "That was fun!" she said. "Let's fight again, sometime!"


End file.
